


Cat Dad/猫爸爸

by lengyu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Pre-Slash, civilian tim
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengyu/pseuds/lengyu
Summary: 提姆如何从一个不养宠物的人变成三只猫的主人，并且破解了哥谭失踪的义警们的谜团的故事。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cat Dad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391688) by [Nanimok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanimok/pseuds/Nanimok). 



****翻译：**** 某冷  
 ** **Beta：**** blurryyou

###  ****第一章**** ** **: 主线****

某个休息日，有一个温暖柔软的东西磨蹭他的脸颊，将他从睡梦中弄醒。

提姆睁开双眼，发现自己正被一只猫咪注视着。通身皮毛油光水滑，明亮的蓝眸打动人心。他挣扎了足足一秒，最终屈服于内心那颗爱猫之心，把手放在小猫的脑袋上挠起耳根。

室内响起低沉愉悦的咕噜声。轻柔的声音与暖和的被毯的驱使下，提姆睡意渐浓。

意识朦胧，头脑昏沉之际，他的脑子不太好使。又过了一秒，提姆意识到自己可能遗忘了生活中某个微不足道的小事。

他没养猫。

立即坐起身来。“怎么回事？”他停下撸猫的动作，眯起眼，“你是怎么进来的？为什么会在我的床上？”

全部都是提姆以为这辈子都不会说出口的问题，更不用说对象还是只猫。

小猫对他眨了眨眼。如有可能，小家伙的眼睛越来越亮，散发出甜蜜和无辜。

聪明的猫。提姆心想，眼睛眯得更厉害。

聪明可爱的喵星人是世上最危险的生物。哪怕放松一秒警惕，提姆就会发现自己抱着猫粮、猫抓板和猫窝迈着轻快的步子走出宠物店。但他不可能买那些——眼下的生活不适合饲养宠物。

同时伸出两只肉垫，小猫极有礼貌的收起爪子，嬉戏地咬住他的手，随后撒腿就跑，爬上窗台。提姆以为小家伙会跳出窗，它却反而期待似地回过头看他。

“怎么了？”提姆问，“你想让我跟着你？”

小猫发出喵呜的叫声。

他叹息道：“可今天我休息，我想睡个懒觉。”

小猫丢给他一个失望的眼神——等等，猫能做出这种表情？

提姆究竟在做什么？他现在真的在和一只猫说话？

叹了口气，提姆翻身下床。小猫又快乐地叫了一声，非常满意他终于理解了自己的意思，便跳出窗台。考虑到提姆的公寓在五楼，这一举动引起他少许忧虑。他是不是被一只肾上腺素高涨的小疯猫牵着鼻子走？

可既然已经如此纵容这个小家伙，继续下去又何妨。

*** 

小猫带他走到一个街区外的垃圾箱背后。提姆在那儿发现一只皮毛粘有血污，侧躺在地的橘色大虎斑猫和一只对他嘶吼的小黑猫。

指引他来这儿的猫咪把比它瘦小的黑猫推到一旁，提姆借机蹲下身检查橘猫的状况。这只可怜的猫呼吸困难，提姆也不清楚它伤了多久。他们急需去看兽医，接受治疗缝补伤口，注射抗生素。

提姆小心翼翼地把手探到猫身子底下一把抱起。不知出于痛苦，还是屈从需要帮助的事实，橘猫没有躲开他的手。

“可怜的小家伙。”提姆说，“让我们带你去看兽医，你很快就会好的。” 

*** 

所有的猫都跟他回家，一同跳进车里。它们一点都不讨厌乘车，对猫而言非同寻常。

经过驾驶中的观察，提姆已在心里开始为它们取名字。它们都有相似的蓝眼睛，名字也应互有干系。弄醒他的猫叫泡泡（注1），符合猫咪一贯活泼开朗的天性。橘色虎斑猫叫花花，契合它的毛色。至于最小的那只——短短十分钟内就想划伤他四次的恶魔猫——就叫毛毛吧。

提姆试着用新名字呼唤它们。面对毛毛的怒容，他的脑海中闪过为自己辩护的念头。即便后来兽医宣称这三只都是公猫，他依然负气地保留了这些绰号。

提姆内心深处有一小部分催促他将三只猫带去动物收容所，可是泡泡在兽医出诊的时候一直粘在自己身边，仿佛已经跟了他很多年。它总把头埋在提姆的手掌下，指示人类挠它耳朵。花花的伤口处理缝合后，泡泡继续用期盼的目光注视提姆。

提姆可能发疯了，但泡泡看起来像是乞求自己留下它们。

“你要知道，哥谭的宠物收容所资金充裕。”提姆挠着泡泡的下巴，“玛莎·韦恩基金会提供了一笔可观的预算。我知道——布鲁斯，我的老板……在他决定第一百次人间蒸发的时候，是我签的单。你们可以在那里舒舒服服的等待善良家庭带你们回家。”

泡泡发出抗议的猫叫。

“你不会喜欢我的。”他告诉泡泡，“我上班时间长，家里没有院子，根本记不得喂饱自己。我不懂你怎么能指望我记得养活你们三只。”

泡泡恳切地抬头凝视提姆。毛毛不情不愿地跳上他的大腿，伸出爪子，屈尊纡贵地尖叫出声。仿佛跟随它们的脚步，却又谨慎的防止自己挪动身体，花花的目光滑向提姆，它闭上眼睛——好像是在蓄力——然后露出提姆一生中从未见过的可怜兮兮的猫脸。

上帝。悲伤和热烈——那些祈求的眼神会让穿靴子的猫自愧不如。

让我们留下来陪你。

提姆怀疑他面对的是三只聪明伶俐，诡计多端的猫——熟知如何操纵提线木偶般地玩弄自己。

他到现在还没有出卖自己的心灵才真是见鬼了。

不管怎么说，他自始至终都是个猫奴。

*** 

十九岁的提姆过着安稳的日子。他担任布鲁斯·韦恩私人的助理，尽管工作应接不暇，他的职业地位相当巩固。他有一个切实可行的目标：存够钱，从布鲁斯手中买回德雷克公司。他有自己的公寓——和他大学同学相比是一个重大成就——如今他还有了自己的猫。

确切的说是三只猫。

直到饲养它们，提姆甚至都不知道自己能付出那么多的爱。它们全是拥有独立个性的小毛团子，相处时间越久，提姆越是忍不住多爱它们几分。

每当他想否认自己可笑的情感，别人只要用他的手机就能驳倒：里面全是猫咪的照片。提姆险些就要注册一个Instagram帐号专门发布它们的照片，不过他觉得为时尚早，现在还不用，但是将来肯定会有的。他家的猫如此完美，值得推广给全世界。只要泡泡摆出特别上镜的姿势，他就会掏出高级相机。他发现所有猫咪里面，泡泡最爱站在聚光灯下。

毛毛则喜欢躲在角落谋划提姆的死亡，他也乐于爬上力所能及的最高处，把握居高临下俯视提姆的每一次机会，大概是为了自吹自擂终于压过提姆一头。搞笑的是，毛毛只要不趴在冰箱上，提姆总是更胜一筹。

这些猫从不使用提姆买回来的猫砂，而是选择外出。基于他家的猫习惯四处游荡，提姆一直为它们敞开窗户。

泡泡和毛毛总是夜晚出门。它们会用一声“喵呜”迎接他回家，用身体蹭蹭他的腿——好吧，泡泡是这样的。毛毛只会趴在猫爬架上瞪他——吃完晚饭，它们跳出提姆的窗户去干猫咪爱干的事。等提姆早上醒来，它们总会回到各自窝里。

有时他会发现泡泡蜷成一团钻到他手底下，令提姆情不自禁地拍打它。泡泡非常沉迷挠痒和拥抱。

还有花花。

花花火速成为提姆的最爱。

当然，他不会把这句话说出口。他是一个对家里每只猫都付出同等爱意的猫爸爸——只要毛毛藏在沙发下攻击提姆脚踝，他就会背诵这句咒语——他也很喜欢泡泡，尽管它有一半时间不知所踪。

花花成为他的影子。提姆觉得他要是一个巫师，花花就是他的伴灵。

花花暴躁地打量他了两秒，喉咙里发出怀疑的咆哮，然而三棱锥形的羞耻罩固定住了它的脑袋，非常可爱。由于脖子后面有个自身无法挠到的位置，花花勉强承认失败，慢慢走到提姆面前。几分钟后，愤怒的冰淇淋猫融化在提姆技艺高超的手指下。

自那以后，等它的兄弟们出门，花花就会趴在提姆颈部，假装自己是条围巾——温暖舒适，圆锥脑袋的猫咪围巾。他咕噜咕噜的时候，提姆的脖子最先知道。

“我明白你究竟是什么了，花花。”提姆说着用手轻拍肩膀上的毛团，“表面上你像路边凶狠的野猫，但你的内心柔软得好像棉花糖，甜蜜如糖。”提姆脸上的微笑增添了得意的味道，“跟 ** **泡泡**** 一样喜欢抱抱。”

假如猫能发抖，花花大概已经做了。他用尾巴轻轻拍打提姆的脸颊以示责备。

提姆发出鼻音。“好吧，好吧，不拿你跟你的兄弟作对比，明白了。”

他家所有猫的身上都有伤痕，印证提姆关于街道如何强化它们的理论。他用手抚过它们的皮毛，指尖触及下面凹凸不平的皮肤。三只猫中，花花最享受提姆爱抚他的伤疤。

再说一遍，柔软得好像棉花糖。

工作了一天，提姆坐在电脑前上网。他打算给自己泡杯茶，却又想换成咖啡，哪怕现在是晚上。他的手在咖啡罐上徘徊，突然感到有什么东西又蹭了蹭他的脸。

那是另外一件事——花花执拗地要求提姆保持规律的饮食和作息。倘若要提姆实话实说，它大概比提姆更像一个功能健全的成年人。

念头转淡，提姆选了某种零咖啡因茶，开始烧水。

花花发出满意的咕噜。

“别太自满，小家伙。”提姆告诉它，“我要是厌倦了你对我指手画脚，就会对你发脾气。”

花花扔给他一个怀疑的神情。

“不，你是对的。”提姆说，“你太可爱了肯定不会输。”

*** 

鼠标滚到蝙蝠侠的新闻板块，提姆向后靠，思索城市最新的大难题。

“夜翼已经三个星期没出现了。”他自言自语，一边爱抚花花一边思考，“罗宾也是，少年泰坦昨天刚上新闻。有人看见蝙蝠侠在打听他们，还在打听红头罩。可以肯定他们都失踪了，所以这段时间达米安和迪克才没来办公室。”

花花躺在提姆旁边的沙发上，脑袋半贴着他的大腿，猛地绷紧全身，而提姆还在继续轻抚。

他叹了口气：“我希望他们没事。他们从来没有失踪那么久还能完好无损的回来。”

花花迅速翻了个身滚到提姆腿上，就在它差点坐上电脑之前提姆挪开了机器。花花盯着他，叫声令人生畏。

“嗯？”提姆问，“我说错话了？”

花花再次叫了声，尾巴左右晃动，提姆没见过哪只猫这般严肃。

“你是指迪克和达米安？”

又一声猫叫，这回代表肯定。

“哦，是 ** **那个**** 。”提姆无法抗拒——严肃正经的花花着实可爱——他碰了碰它的鼻子。“对，那是个秘密，一个天大的秘密。你能帮我保密吗，花花？”

花花回应道，用身体侧面磨蹭提姆，仿佛在说我当然会，傻瓜。它竖起耳朵抬高脑袋，又唤了下。这回提姆感觉花花想知道 ** **更多**** 。

****更多**** 关于提姆对于蝙蝠侠与罗宾的痴迷。更多关于他如何在年幼的十岁推导出迪克·格雷森是罗宾，布鲁斯·韦恩是蝙蝠侠，以及之后的一切故事。

提姆通过亲身经历收集了蝙蝠侠和他每一任罗宾的单独相簿。他迫不及待的想要炫耀这些照片，它们是他的心肝宝贝，是他十岁起打造的艺术品。

嗯，好吧，过去提姆没有一个自愿的观众——显而易见。尽管花花只是一只猫，一想到展现他的照片，提姆就感到一阵头晕目眩。

“你绝对想不到，花花。”提姆摇摇头，“我以前超级沉迷。现在也是，不过更低调。你确定要打开这团麻烦？”

花花喵呜叫道，眼睛透着坚定，巩固了它在提姆中心最受欢迎的地位。

*** 

“我觉得没有人能像迪克一样把绿色、红色和黄色融合得那么好。”提姆指着相册，“而且他还设计成 ** **光腿，**** 太有代表性了。你瞧，就连迪斯科制服他都设计得挺不错。不是说 ** **好看**** ——不，我不想误导你对那套制服的恐怖的审美——不过也没那么糟。”

一声不带感情色彩的喵呜。

“也不是你的菜？别担心，不止你一个。迪斯科夜翼是大家都想遗忘的历史。”

花花赞成地碰碰提姆的手臂，让他往后翻一页。

那就是接下来一个小时内容。提姆翻阅了达米安的相册——我觉得我从没抓拍到他的笑容。老实说他要是笑了，他的脸大概会裂成两半——史蒂芬妮的相册——她现在是红罗宾，我有一次看见她用砖头打烂坏人的脸，她超棒——最后是杰森的相簿。

花花洋洋得意地看着相册的厚度。

“这是杰森的相册。”提姆解释，“都是他罗宾时代的照片。我没有他当红头罩的照片，因为我……你懂得……在城市那头差点为了拍他的照片中枪，不过也许有一天我会走运。”

花花碰了碰他的身体，作为一只猫，表情严肃过头。

“嗯？”提姆问，“你想知道我对他的看法？你最喜欢他吗，花花？”

“喵呜。”

提姆愉快地抱起花花，放在自己腿上：“因为他和你一样是红头发？红发联盟？”

“喵呜。”

“对，我也很喜欢他的红头发，还有雀斑。可惜他总把头发染黑。红头罩的话，他很酷。他每个月都给韦恩基金会名下的收容所捐一大笔钱。不过杰森向来富有同情心，他这么做一点都不奇怪。”

“喵呜。”

“我在不在乎他是个罪犯？我想不太在乎吧。”提姆说，“尽管蝙蝠侠很努力，犯罪永不停息。世界上有比红头罩更可怕的人，知道杰森密切关注那些人，防止他们过界，让我觉得很欣慰。”

如果花花之前心情愉悦，与现在相比就显得不值一提。他咕噜咕噜叫个不停，小猫咪的体内宛如隐藏了一个马达，用脸蹭着提姆的下腹。

提姆笑出声来：“哇，你一定很喜欢杰森。”

花花眼中闪过一道光芒。

“布鲁斯处理蝙蝠事务不在的那几天，他偶尔会来办公室。”提姆说，“等你康复了，你要是乖乖的，我就带你去办公室，总有一天会遇见他。”

*** 

提姆的相簿通常锁在壁橱最阴暗的某个安全角落。今天他特别疲倦，大概是因为向花花讲述了他的照片，他将相簿叠成一堆放床底便去睡了。

砰得一声巨响吵醒了他，三只猫都发出了叫声。

睡眠中断，全球养猫人士的痛苦。

他呻吟着打开灯起身，瞧见的是此生最诡异的景象。

迪克、达米安和杰森的三本相簿摊在地上。所有的猫都盯着提姆，目光中尽是绝望。

观察。它们的眼神映着哀求。请你仔细观察，认真领悟。

永远是它们团队领袖的泡泡向前迈了一步，站到迪克的相簿跟前。花花紧跟其后站在杰森的上面，毛毛最后站在达米安的上面。它们的目光仿佛要烧穿一个洞。

提姆恍然大悟。义警们失踪的时间，他家猫出现的时机，它们鲜明独特的个性，它们仿若人类的智慧——

“我的天。”提姆喃喃自语，“我的上帝。”

*** 

盘算了一会儿该不该打电话给戈登局长召唤蝙蝠侠，他否定了这个念头，选择开车去韦恩庄园亲自送猫。

提姆马上就会羞愧而死，干脆 ** **破罐子破摔**** 。

阿尔弗雷德在门口迎接他，虽然有些困惑，却一如既往彬彬有礼。“德雷克先生，”他欢迎道，“很高兴见到你。请问你 ** **为什么**** 要在半夜送给布鲁斯主人一盒可爱的猫？”

“它们是迪克、达米安和杰森。”

阿尔弗雷德瞬间警惕起来：“请再说一遍？”

“它们是迪克、达米安和杰森。”提姆重复道，“它们几周前跑来我家，大致吻合夜翼，罗宾和红头罩消失的时间。我知道这听上去不可思议，但我觉得他们变成了猫。”

仿佛要印证他的话，三只猫都冲着阿尔弗雷德喵喵大叫。

“天啊，”阿尔弗雷德说，“请进，别客气。我马上示意布鲁斯主人。”

*** 

就审讯来说，他所面临的自在又轻松。

阿尔弗雷德散发出亲切和蔼，如同慈父般的气场。即使他背脊挺拔，举止完美，永远嘴角缀着微笑——笑纹爬上眼角，也中和了他嗓音里的沙哑。提姆在客厅的沙发坐下，阿尔弗雷德端上一壶茶，只用了两个字就让提姆打开了话匣子。

“多久？”

“从我十岁开始。”

阿尔弗雷德挑起眉头：“这么久？”

“是的。”提姆摆弄着茶杯，“没有人可以忘记迪克。”

“我向你保证，这不是我第一次听到这句话。”阿尔弗雷德兴致盎然道，“但是请你说的详细些。迪克主人如何使你得出结论？”

“他的四重空翻。罗宾做得毫不费劲……之后就不难联系起来。”

“没错，迪克主人的杂技技能无与伦比，我没有见过一个足以匹配的对手。”阿尔弗雷德饮了一口茶，杯子放在桌上。“你从来没有告诉过别人？”他轻轻地问。

提姆正襟危坐。“什么？没有！我从来没有——”他说到一半清了清嗓子，“我从来没有告诉过别人。呃，除了花——杰森。那时候我以为他是只猫。我没跟任何人说，以后也不会。蝙蝠侠需要保护他的秘密，哥谭……哥谭需要蝙蝠侠。”

灌了一大口茶下去，提姆看了看他的杯子，视线掠过椅子飘向书架——一路兜兜转转就是没有落在阿尔弗雷德脸上。

很遗憾。如果他早点将目光投向阿尔弗雷德，就会看见对方脸上一闪而过的赞赏。

“我会丢了工作吗？”提姆脱口而出，“现在蝙蝠侠——韦恩先生，抱歉——现在韦恩先生了解我知道他是蝙蝠侠了？”

阿尔弗雷德轻笑：“不必惊慌，提摩西主人。布鲁斯主人不会处罚聪颖和善意。”

提姆的表情一定流露出内心的痛苦和疑虑，阿尔弗雷德叹了口气。

“请放心，你的工作很安全，明天就能亲身验证。”阿尔弗雷德说，“现在，需要我为你提供庄园的客房，稍作休息吗？”

*** 

尽管阿尔弗雷德供应客房，提姆没在庄园留宿。他开车回家，一头栽倒在床，整个人焦躁不安。每次闭上眼，脑海中都会浮现出过去几周的零星片段。以童稚的嗓音对他家的猫表露情意，不管去哪儿都要带上，依偎泡泡，亲吻花花，偷偷拍打毛毛——他有伤疤作证——还有 ** **更多回忆**** 。

意识到 ** **他们是人类**** ，这些全部化为尴尬的回忆。

抓起一个枕头盖住自己滚烫的面容，之后一小时提姆都在拼命忍住尖叫的冲动。

毫无疑问，翌日出现在办公室的他眼皮耷拉，面露菜色。他在桌上发现一个附带纸条的USB。扫了一眼纸条，注意到出自布鲁斯的笔迹。

我需要其他意见。

紧蹙眉头，提姆在电脑上插入USB。里面有一个可执行文件，他花了几分钟安装。点开文档，游览着页面和标签，新跳出的窗口令他瞪大双眼。

2017年4月29日，14点57分，给予戈登局长的线报。 乔纳森·克莱恩出现在——

“我的天。”鼠标滚轮滑动着蝙蝠侠的档案文件，提姆大叫，“我的上帝。”

*** 

****“提摩西！”** **

听到迪克充满活力的标志性声音，提姆坐在椅子上一动不动。他计算了一下自己书桌到房门的距离，抬眼望向窗户，甚至考虑要不要躲到桌下，最后挫败地垮下肩膀。

“嗨，迪克。”他有气无力地说。

他预计场面将会十分尴尬。回想之前的所作所为，提姆感到窘迫不已。然而迎接他的却是一个大大的拥抱，整个人都被迪克抱离了椅子。

“我是猫的时候你很亲切。”迪克说，“我一直没机会谢谢你！好像也没逮到你。既然你已经是团队成员，布鲁斯肯定把所有活都堆你桌上。”

“那没什么。”提姆掐着嗓子说。我绝对没有躲着你什么的。

迪克打算挤出他肺里所有的空气，但他的拥抱感觉很好。提姆没得到过多少拥抱，他尽情享受，就算事后会像煎饼一样平。

“不管怎么样，”迪克放下提姆，拍拍他的背，“谢谢。说真的，你让一件超凄惨的事件变得能够容忍，偶尔还令人放纵，我觉得自己有点被宠着。所以杰森每晚才会放弃寻找布鲁斯，投入你的怀抱。”

提姆脸红：“他什么？”

一刹那他想起花花。提姆只要把脸埋进它的皮毛，花花就会像小型汽车开心地呼噜个不停。

迪克勾起嘴角凑近：“你以为缝了几针就能阻止杰森到处乱跑？以前从没有过。更糟的身体状态他都能巡逻。他只是没那打算。”

提姆真心不懂如何消化这个信息。他至少得花四小时字斟句酌才能给予迪克合适的回答。

“好吧。”提姆跳过这个话题，“你也没抱怨过我的拥抱。”

“绝对不会。”迪克同意，“每次都很专业。不过话扯远了，我来这是想带你去吃午饭——当然是我买单，还想请你帮个忙。”

提姆打起精神——他喜欢别人请客，问道：“什么事？”

“我需要你烧了那张我穿迪斯科制服的照片。”

“照片？”提姆笑得一脸无辜，“什么照片？”

*** 

有时灵光一闪，突如其来的窘迫让他想用脑袋去撞键盘。事实就是他不知羞耻地拥抱亲吻了他老板的儿子，如今还留恋不已。他想念窝在自己肩膀上的毛团小朋友，他想念他的猫。

结果他的猫都变成他 ** **老板**** 的儿子。

“我再也不出门了。”提姆咕哝。

一声冷哼。“你本来就没有。”

提姆从他的电脑屏幕前抬起了头，倒吸一口气。皮衣内搭白衬衫，下半身穿了条牛仔裤，杰森比起他的屏幕好似一股清流。

“嗨。”杰森有点迟疑。

“嗨，”提姆招呼道，“等等，你刚才是在吐槽我？”

顾虑瞬时消失。杰森倚着提姆显示器，咧嘴一笑。厚颜无耻的模样让他记起花花。

“我说的都是实话。”杰森说，“让我帮你想个出去的好理由。跟我约会。”

提姆双手抱臂。“没兴趣。”他说，“你已经嘲得我外焦里嫩了，没必要再让太阳烤个两面金黄。”

紧紧按住胸口，杰森一只手扶着前额。“别玩弄我可怜脆弱的小心脏。你喜欢我的红头发，我就留着没染。”

他是很喜欢。红发杰森帅得惨绝人寰。

杰森凑向前，脸上带着温柔的微笑。面对熟悉的眼神，提姆无法移开目光。

“怎么说，尤教授（注2）？”他问。

唇角浮现出一抹笑容，提姆心一软。“好吧，”他说，“下班后见。”

 

（完）

 

注1：三只猫的名字Bubbles、Blossom、Buttercup，都取自《The Powerpuff Girls》（飞天小女警）三位主角。

注2：Professor Utonium，同样出自《The Powerpuff Girls》

 


	2. 第二章

###  ****第二章：遛猫行动** **

简介：提姆带杰森外出散步。

——

这个主意源自网络。搜看完油管视频和嗡嗡喂的文章，提姆的兴趣油然而生。

他要带只猫出门散步。

如果所有用 ** **“痛苦”**** ， ** **“无尽折磨”**** 和 ** **“简直是地狱”**** 加粗标题的文章情况属实，他大概活不到回家。不过看在上帝的份上，他决定放手一搏。

于是遛猫行动拉开序幕。

*** 

单方面与毛毛的沟通演变成瞪眼大赛（“你想要什么，毛毛？不行，不能再多了。你的碗里已经有吃的，小淘气。我已经把吃的放那——嘿！不行！快把爪子从我的食物上挪开！”）看来毛毛是不会自愿参加了。结论印证。绑上遛猫绳，毛毛不会允许提姆安然无恙的离开——提姆第一次为它戴项圈，它就喜欢用爪抓人——非常感谢，提姆情愿手指完好无损。

不过提姆挑选了最刺眼的彩虹色项圈作为报复。上面甚至还挂了铃铛， ** **不止一个**** 。毛毛每每走动就会叮当作响。这是一个欢欣鼓舞的前兆，提醒提姆厄运将至。

泡泡在初次实验中显示成功有望，钻进遛猫绳，开心的陪提姆在屋里走来走去。但是泡泡是一只忙碌的猫。履行完一整夜的猫咪职责，它从早晨到提姆下班都会趴在他的床上。提姆试图用轻柔带着诱哄的挠痒痒唤醒它，泡泡扒开提姆的手，睡眼惺忪的撑开一只眼打量了一番，没多久便蜷缩起来继续闷头大睡。

在喵星人语言里，这是个大写加粗的拒绝。

没关系，提姆有三只猫。他觉得要是带它们出门，结果就是他拽着不情不愿的猫咪们走在路上，背景放着悲伤痛苦的音乐。用拽这个字是因为毛毛好战，泡泡睡着了。

还剩下花花。 

*** 

“开始吧。”提姆拉紧花花胸背带的皮带，“好了，这样子是不是觉得很帅？”

花花四肢着地，重心全放后腿。听到这句话，它似乎站得更加笔挺，斜眼瞥了一下毛毛和花花（无精打采的趴在各自窝里看着他们），然后转回头看向提姆，喵叫着准备就绪。

提姆把它抱在怀里，双颊埋进花花毛发，亲吻它耳后某处。那里刚拆了羞耻罩，提姆终于能好好亲近花花。坦白说它一股猫味，谈不上好闻却很温暖，毛发柔软，体重适宜。

“别去看你的兄弟，花花。”提姆向它保证，“它们只是妒忌你的帅气。准备好晒太阳了吗？”

听到花花的叫唤，提姆抱它进车，开到最近的购物中心。

你瞧，提姆做过研究。猫咪不喜欢宽阔开放的空间，公园绝对不合适，那里充满了陌生人和四处乱跑的狗狗。提姆注意到花花比寻常家猫冷静，也更强壮，可万一有条狗冷不防冲向他们，他不愿承担花花受惊的风险。

提姆选的购物中心热闹繁华，但不拥挤。花花可以随心所欲的行走于修剪整齐的草坪，或是攀爬树木，不会受不了吵闹嘈杂的车辆和攘来熙往的人流。

花花不仅乐于散步，更显得生龙活虎。它在前面带路领着提姆，绝不会游荡太远，真是一只聪明的猫。提姆每次想到他家猫那么聪明，就想捏爆什么东西。

提姆逐渐了解花花的喜好。大致上，它喜欢改变方向去欣赏自己最爱的事物：汽车，热狗和姑娘。

“不行。”提姆阻止花花跳上一辆红色兰博基尼的车顶。

“绝对不行。”提姆又说了一遍。花花偷偷遛近最新款的标致型号。

“花花，不行。”提姆用抱婴儿的方式把它抱在胸前。

花花打量着一辆时髦的未来派梅赛德斯。喵喵的叫声中带着浓浓请求意味。

“我付不起你不小心刮坏车的钱。”提姆解释，“我敢肯定，车主要是发现他们上百万的豪车顶趴了一只猫，一定会气死。”

等等，是谁把上百万的豪车停在连个保安都没有的街道？他们不知道爱好爬车顶的喵星人随时都会在上面打盹吗？

抽动耳朵，花花承认提姆的观点。它在提姆臂膀中调整到躺得更舒服的位置，用舌头舔提姆下巴。

提姆怒气骤降，压力烟消云散。花花的舌头长了倒刺，舔得他下巴湿漉漉的。然而他很喜欢这种情感。

“嗯。”提姆说，“我永远不会生你的气。”             

花花在一家碰巧路过的热狗摊旁转来转去，这是把它拉走的最具挑战性的障碍物。它的站姿宛如战争归来迎接旧情人的老兵，还闭上眼睛，吸着热狗摊散发的芬芳香味。时间一分一秒地过去，花花放松肌肉，几乎瘫成一只快乐的猫布丁。

提姆觉得自己侵犯了某种私喵空间。

他叹气。“人类食物对你来说调味料太多又太咸，你知道的对吧？”提姆说，“想想你可怜的小心脏瓣膜，花花。吃一个热狗，那里就得超时工作。”

沉默一秒，花花用全身去蹭提姆的脚。

阴险狡诈的猫。

“你这么做让我很难拒绝。”提姆说，“可我必须说不，健康生活是根本。”

最终，提姆不得不抓准时机抱起花花，看得一旁小贩有滋有味。花花挣脱未果，下巴搭着提姆肩膀，注视着热狗摊，距离越来越远。

它的叫声充满了不舍，透露出一丝绝望。

后来姑娘们出现了， ** **姑娘们**** 。        

（客观的说，还有几个可爱的男孩子。）

根据每一个用来衡量花花是否喜欢购物中心的可计量值，结果证明购物中心更喜欢花花。提姆经常被人叫住，尤其当他抱着花花。有些人会惊叹花花如此乖巧，有些人会跟穿着胸背带的它合影。

人们毫不吝啬他们的赞美和喜爱。

花花越来越引人注目。

一个女孩用手抚过花花的皮毛，倒抽一口气。“它身上有伤疤？”她问，“我用摸的就能感觉到。”

“对，我收养它之前它是只野猫。”提姆说，“我想他以前活得很艰辛。”

“哇，可怜的小猫咪！”女孩似乎马上就要流出喜悦的泪水，“我真高兴你找到了一个新家！”

对于同情全盘接受，在她的抚摸下花花越发懒散，假装可怜地喵喵叫。

提姆克制住没翻白眼。

“它是家猫吗？”另一个女孩问。

“对。”提姆回答，“不过我从网上看了几个成功案例，带它出门是个很好的锻炼。”

女孩点头：“也许这样更好，它好像有点胖。”

花花绷紧全身，提姆能感到它所发出的不满。

他在花花耳后落下一吻。“那都是肌肉。”他说，“他有点重， ** **但是**** ，”花花的爪子划过他的双臂，提姆立即补充，“里面全是结实的肌肉。相信我，他走路的时候肉不会晃。”

姑娘们咯咯地笑个不停，花花收起爪子。

危机解除。提姆甚至领会了花花赞成他刚刚说的话。

上帝，他需要更多人类朋友。

“是时候回家了。”提姆说，“说再见吧，花花。”

花花适时叫了几下，姑娘们融化在它的告别声中。提姆突然意识这可能就是受人喜爱、被人追捧的感觉。

不过女孩们可以尽情赞美和疼爱花花，但只有提姆能带它回家。

回家路上他心一软，连热狗都买了回去。喂了一半的香肠给花花，小猫兴奋地喵叫了足足十分钟。

遛猫行动圆满完成。

（完）


	3. 第三章

###  ****第三章：缇美甜（注**** ** **1**** ** **）（后续）****

简介：提姆的回合。

——

蝙蝠洞！他从十一岁就梦寐以求想要踏足的地方！这里和他梦想中的一模一样。庞大向黑暗深处延伸，不见尽头，随处可见尖端科技——每次造访都如同第一次，他的手指恨不得摸遍 ** **每一寸**** 角落。

但他必须表现得彬彬有礼，除了电脑什么都没碰。只能含情脉脉凑近自家老板放在蝙蝠洞的所有奇妙物件看个不停。

事情发生之时，提姆正在欣赏洞穴角落一小团黑乎乎难以名状的东西——然后一股难以抵挡的诱惑力袭来。

服从（嘿）好奇心，提姆抬起一只手碰碰毛团，这东西仿佛拥有生命，模仿呼吸形态微弱的一起一伏。提姆用一根手指抚摸上面的毛发，惊奇地发现这尽管是人造品，却异常柔软。

随后他意识到这个黑毛团根本不是什么人造品，而是一只蝙蝠。

一只货真价实的蝙蝠。

被戳得十分恼火，蝙蝠拍动翅膀冲向他的脸。

提姆举起双手护住脸。蝙蝠飞得越近，他就挡得越厉害，一边慢慢后退，一边暗想：别抓脸！别抓脸——

他不是故意想要碰倒什么，结果却是在抱头鼠窜的时候狠狠撞上某个展示柜——里面好像摆放了一把激光枪。倒霉透顶的厄运笼罩之下，柜子倒塌。玻璃碎了一地，激光枪弹到地面。

一束光正好射中提姆。

前一秒他还在揉着可怜疼痛的屁股，下一秒就发现自己的眼睛几乎与地面平行。他的视觉更清晰，嗅觉更敏锐，色彩异于寻常。

“哦上帝。”阿尔弗雷德扫视着一地烂摊子。

他为提姆端来了茶。提姆知道哪里肯定不对劲，因为他得把脖子抬得非常高才能看见对方。

紧接着发生了最不可思议的事情。他心里早已组织好语言，可开口后一个字都没吐出来。他再度舔了舔上唇，试了一次。

耳边只闻一声猫叫。

阿尔弗雷德叹气说：“我去给布鲁斯主人和杰森主人打电话。” 

*** 

放任好奇心重又百无聊赖的提姆独处在一个堆满危险器材的房间，理所当然要做好 ** **最坏**** 的打算。两者从来不是完美的搭配，想到这一点，杰森骑着摩托在哥谭一路风驰电掣，以创造纪录的时间越过韦恩庄园围墙的举措再正常不过了。他从窗口遛进卧室，门都不关就跑向休息室。

杰森撞开休息室门：“我接到你的电话，阿福。我回来了，提姆——史蒂芬？”

史蒂芬妮僵在了原地，她撅起嘴巴像是索吻，跟手中举着的长毛燕尾服猫脸对着脸。杰森的大脑飞快转动起来，黑白相间的毛发，蓝色眼睛，还有那通紧急电话，他百分之百确定眼前的猫就是提姆。见鬼，提姆变成了一只猫。

那还不是最糟糕的部分。没错，最可怕并且令他遭受背叛的是史蒂芬利用自己赶来的短短时间内干的事。

“那是——”杰森说，“提姆穿着红罗宾的T恤？”

史蒂芬红罗宾制服的复制品正正好好套进提姆幼小的身躯。

史蒂芬妮猛地吻了一下提姆的鼻子，抱在怀里。“他看起来和我的标志很配。”她辩护道。

“不能被人瞧见他支持红罗宾。”杰森反驳，这可是个大问题，“他是我的男朋友。”

“这有什么关系。哥谭没人知道红头罩是谁。”

****“有关系。”** **

史蒂芬生气说：“他是我 ** **最好**** 的朋友。”

“好吧，你说的没错。”杰森说，“但是你的制服才没迷你皮夹克好看。”

“我的制服 ** **酷毙了**** ，你得等轮到你陪提姆才有机会给他换衣服。”史蒂芬说，单手掏出电话，“我们要去参加小型摄影会，拍些绝赞的勒索照片放着以后用，不用谢。对了，阿尔弗雷德出门办事了，我来这等卡珊，就自告奋勇顺便照顾提姆。”

整个过程中，提姆愉快地趴在史蒂芬妮怀里，心满意足地看着他们仿佛网球比赛似的争锋相对。人类时候的他也是这样，不过经常会在他们吵到一半出去拿个吃的或喝的回来。

杰森伸出双臂，提姆摆摆尾巴暗示史蒂芬自己接受杰森的拥抱，史蒂芬双手递上。

提姆作为猫有点轻，绝对比杰森和迪克瘦小，但大过达米安。杰森的手掌覆盖住其大半身，柔软的皮毛几近令他爆炸。好吧，他慢慢理解自己变猫的那一阵子，提姆沉迷将脸埋进他的毛发的原因。

事实上，杰森偷偷吻了吻提姆的耳背。提姆竖起耳朵，又略微朝后展。懒散却又焦躁。

史蒂芬叹息。“阿尔弗雷德和我做主联系了扎坦娜和扎塔拉，他们下周才有空。扎坦娜跟正义联盟在一起，扎塔拉去了外太空。我知道，我没多问。而且，我们认识的每个魔法使用者最早都要到明天才有空。至少今天提姆变不回来。”

杰森点头。“谢谢，史蒂芬，我很感激。”他把目光转向提姆，“你碰了什么东西对不对？”一口指责。

提姆歪过脑袋，睁大无辜的眼睛注视杰森。

“哦，你的确是碰了什么，好吧。”杰森低声说，“那是你‘我没吃掉最后一个布丁’的表情。就算肯定是你 ** **吃的**** 。”

仿佛为了证明自己 ** **完全无罪**** 的立场，提姆站起来去舔杰森的下巴。

史蒂芬笑道：“太 ** **邪恶**** 了。”

“更 ** **坏**** 。”杰森附和。

“你打算给他起个猫名吗？”

杰森抬头看着提姆。“这很公平。魔人啾啾（注2）怎么样？他帽子也是黑白色？”

提姆发出抱怨的声音，轻轻用爪子磨蹭杰森皮肤。

杰森必须认同：提姆不是绿色的。

“所以是不。”杰森说，“缇美甜怎么样？”

提姆沉思了一番才喵叫出声。用巧克力饼干取名大概会是杰森接下来一段时间内见到的含糖量最多的东西了，Tim很清楚要怎么针对别人的软肋下手。

史蒂芬差点尖叫，但还是将就着抚摸提姆的皮毛。“好吧，就叫缇美甜。” 

*** 

尽管一度变成喵星人，杰森并不是一个爱猫人士。他更喜爱狗的精力旺盛和[热忱](http://www.baidu.com/link?url=W5TvEvuAoIYRslRXeO8V_U0JmDm4mhx_b_DWDKFRAIaW8Msx_kfA_Ybs3VJu7tG5z1d-uz9s3u8ksD8rCqQvjj-gEs-5WodQOzt5c9vladsWTsYXSqsyA6zFQhSNx5T4a35X_NhhGtl6PBacjaUmR4sFtzYqNLyLysmi0xrkhMR40x5smCW7Y7M5nJH3OEam9LycD7ZN0tHpMWDTDIkOi_)坚持，以及透过它们大大的狗狗眼所见的忠诚。脑补犬类用崇拜爱慕的眼神凝视你，又有谁会讨厌他们？

他的思绪飘到了狗……

“我们出去走一圈。”杰森放下书宣布。

史蒂芬妮坐在沙发上，提姆四仰八叉地躺在她的腿上，女生用挠痒痒贿赂，让他同意了拍照。他眯细眼睛仰起头，若是人类，这样子就像有了双下巴。耳朵贴向两侧。

提姆一脸嫌弃。

超级可爱。

“我们出去走走。”杰森决定，“我们不能忽略你日常需要的维他命D，提姆。”

受冒犯般的，提姆望向史蒂芬祈求帮助。他用一只爪子扣住对方大腿，颤颤抖抖，发出满怀希望的“喵呜”。

“你确实很苍白，提姆。”史蒂芬观察，“维生素D对你有好处。”

提姆的目光一闪，背叛和绝望交织在一起。

史蒂芬很弱。杰森心想，眼神上移。在提姆恳求的注目礼下，她的下唇颤抖得越厉害。他就知道，变成猫的时候他这招也用了不下数次。杰森必须现在插手，否则提姆会赶尽杀绝，再多放任一秒，史蒂芬妮就会成为牺牲品，任凭提姆差遣。

杰森用一条胳膊托住提姆带入怀里。提姆喵喵大叫，勉为其难地扒住他的手臂，却没有用爪子挠人。如果挠伤杰森，他不仅有罪恶感还会大惊小怪。杰森只要带着外伤回家，人形提姆都是如此。

杰森心生一计，既令他快乐，又能让提姆同意外出。他把提姆递给史蒂芬，让对方照顾一会儿，然后拍拍自己的皮夹克，衣服拉链向上拉了一半，再从史蒂芬手中抱回提姆，把他揣进衣服。

提姆仿佛天生就住在这儿，胸膛传来阵阵暖意，就在心房旁边。

他偷偷把两只肉爪伸出杰森夹克翻领，杰森迅速挠了挠他的脑袋。

“这样子，”杰森洋洋得意，“一切就绪，出发。”

史蒂芬咬住腮帮。“我不评判你，”她说，又掏出电话，“不过你这样带他到处走能算让他散步？”

杰森不愿放下身段回答如此白痴的问题，也不介意她傻笑着拍下提姆从自己外套探出脑袋的照片。毋庸置疑，这些照片最后会出现在家族聊天群里，罗伊和科瑞一定也会收到，但杰森毫不担心。

就让他们嫉妒死吧。

杰森单手托住提姆予以支撑，冲史蒂芬点点头便走了。

*** 

假如提姆能死死瞪着太阳却不被阳光灼瞎，每次出门他一定会目不转睛地盯着。实际上提姆有一 ** **戴上**** 太阳眼镜就会凝望天空的恶习，总是一副下一秒就要气得全身发抖举起拳头骂出声。就算变成了猫，他闷闷不乐怒瞪太阳的举止让杰森联想到无尽的痛苦和死亡。

“来吧，缇美甜。”杰森说，“这很好玩。”

提姆满脸质疑。

他们在街区周围散步。杰森一直唠唠叨叨，提姆偶尔从喉部发个颤音回应几句。他们被人叫住拍照留念的次数堪比提姆带花花出门那次。等提姆疲倦得应付不了那么多陌生人，杰森用带着歉意的微笑拒绝了他们。

他俩一定是个古怪组合。像杰森高壮结实的男人夹克里揣着一只小小的毛团子，上传推特铁定会火。

之后作为提姆的奖励，杰森让他骑在摩托车前。

杰森绕着街区骑行，提姆坐直身子，愉快的咕噜声几乎与摩托车的声响交相辉映。

通常杰森五分钟就能绕一圈，可按照他们现在的速度，可能要用上十五甚至二十分钟。风拂过提姆的皮毛，能看见他沉醉其中的模样一切都值得，就像指引杰森骑车回家的绒毛船首像。

提姆仿佛沉浸在独自的泰坦尼克号时光，露丝和杰克倚靠栏杆，想象他们在飞行。

杰森挂着笑容回家。 

*** 

吃完晚饭，提姆在宅邸四处闲逛，等待布鲁斯同杰森聊完天，他就能扒住杰森，行使依偎的权利。

他的新感官慢慢调整过来，用鼻子嗅了嗅，提姆明白自己走进了达米安的房间。

他抖抖身体，注视着一小簇毛发落在达米安的地毯上。

他暗自发笑。

用身体蹭过视线内的一切家具，提姆保证全部都沾上了自己落下的猫毛。他在床上打滚，摇动窗帘，寻找达米安最好的西装，好似拥抱杰森的衣服那般一跃而起，整个身体扑了上去。等他变回人形，他会帮阿尔弗雷德清理猫毛，现下，他将沐浴在达米安 ** **尖叫**** 的乐趣之中。

提姆听到有人上楼，快速跑进最近敞开的门。屋里有几排高高的书架，摆放散发少许霉味的旧书。

“你好。”

提姆吓了一跳。即便拥有猫的听力，他也没听到身后的脚步声。

一双手托住了他。提姆本能的跳了上去。那人把他举了起来，他看见——

卡珊露出甜美的笑容。

“嗨，提姆。”卡珊说，“杰森没看着你，你就迷路了？”

提姆喵了有史以来最可怜的“是的”，描绘出一场悲剧——杰森抛弃他自顾自之后，他如何在屋内徘徊，如何孤单脆弱料理猫星人事物，还有他绝对不是造成达米安房间混乱破坏的元凶。

“没关系。”卡珊说，“我看书的时候你可以陪我。”

卡珊抱着提姆走到窗前坐下，让他趴在自己腿上任意揉捏，仿佛她的腿是一块面团，而后打开一本书。提姆倏然意识到自己疲惫不堪——变猫，外出，接触陌生人。

榨干了他全部的精力。

卡珊的手指穿过提姆的皮毛：“我知道，缇美甜，人总是令你疲惫。陪我在这睡一觉？”

面对如此诱人的提议，提姆如何拒绝得了？

提姆用脸蹭蹭卡珊手心表达无言的“感谢”，随后蜷成一团。他聆听着寂静的声音，舒缓温柔，聆听卡珊翻书声音，安全可靠又温暖，他渐渐睡去。

（完）

注1：Tim Tam，一种澳大利亚饼干。

注2：Mojo JoJo，《The Powerpuff Girls》的反派。


End file.
